If at first you don't succeed (ask a friend for help)
by HoldoutTrout
Summary: While attempting to retrieve a magical object from a heavily protected maze, Emma gets trapped in a chamber and needs… intimate... help from Regina to escape. PWP.


"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of," Emma said, kicking at a small rock and watching it skid right through the barrier that she herself could not cross.

"I won't argue the point." Regina's voice sounded distorted, but then, it was coming through a shard of mirror that Emma had managed to enchant only by accidentally stabbing herself with the damn thing. "Nevertheless, this is your only choice-assuming you don't want to die of dehydration."

"I mean, what is even the point?!"

"Humiliation," Regina replied, more calmly. "I believe that mirror was already enchanted at some point-it would explain how you managed to get ahold of me when you can't even master a simple transmutation spell."

Trust Regina to insult her intelligence while pointing out that Emma had, once again, done something far beyond her technical abilities. She might have done it in part to try to take Emma's mind off what the mirror was used for, but if so, it didn't work.

"Okay, gross," Emma said. There was no response from Regina, and Emma spent a good minute or so just staring at the invisible barrier. Finally, though, she sighed. "Okay, so I just..."

"Bring yourself to climax, walk through the door, and poof home," Regina said. "As I already explained."

She had, telling Emma about the curse with uncharacteristic tact. Emma still hadn't been sure it wasn't some elaborate prank, like Regina had decided the next time Emma got herself into some magic-related situation she was going to say that she had to have sex to get out of it, just to see how Emma reacted. It had taken Regina a good five minutes to convince her, at which point Emma had gone on a rant about pervert sorcerers and asinine curses. The rant had helped relieve her feelings but left her no closer to escaping the ten by ten room she found herself in.

"Sounds simple enough," Emma said, sure it was going to be anything but. "Um, how do I turn off the mirror?"

There was a long pause.

It was cool in the maze, but Emma started to sweat anyway. "Regina, how do I end this call?"

"Before I tell you, I just want you to answer one question: Can you enchant the mirror again if something goes wrong?"

Emma went cold in a way that had nothing to do with ambient temperature. "Oh, hell, no! It's bad enough that I'm going to-no! I am not having you listening in on the other line!"

"What if you get past that barrier and something else happens?" Regina said, still sounding way too reasonable for this conversation. "If you're sure you can call me up again, I'll wave a hand and break the connection and that'll be that. But if not, then… it's not like I'll enjoy this, either."

Emma felt irrationally hurt at that declaration, which she recognized as a completely idiotic feeling to have. If their roles were reversed, she wouldn't want to listen in, either. Right? And Regina had a point-Emma didn't know how she'd managed to enchant the mirror in the first place, and was nowhere close to sure she could do it again.

"Emma?" Regina asked.

Emma stalked back over to the shelf that held the shard of mirror. She could see almost all of Regina's face, and her sober expression somehow lessened the absurdity of the situation. "Okay," she said. "But we never speak of this again. Ever."

"Agreed," Regina said.

"Okay," Emma said. "Okay." She turned away toward the room. "Uh, you can't really see much , can you?"

"Just the ceiling right now," Regina said, her tone steady.

"Okay," Emma said again. She brushed some rocks out of the corner just under the shelf and farthest from the rest of the broken mirror. "All right," she said. She was far from ready for this, but she dropped to her knees and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling down the zipper.

This was not going to work. She knew without even checking that she was bone dry, and without the right frame of mind, this was hopeless. Hell, even with the right frame of mind this wasn't something that worked for her all the time. She preferred a partner or at the very least a vibrator.

She willed herself to focus, calling up and discarding a number of recent fantasies. There was the shower one, but that didn't seem like it would work under the present dusty circumstances. There was the really embarrassing savior-of-the-town-gets-thoroughly-thanked-by-Ruby fantasy that no one could ever know about, but it had been a while since Ruby was around and it had lost some of its luster. It was too bad she didn't have a kink for being spied on. Or for tiny rubble-strewn rooms. Hell, if she had an Indiana Jones thing, she'd be set.

Finally, she remembered the erotic novel she had found buried in Mary Margaret's couch when she was looking for her phone. (It had some ridiculous title like _The Secret of the Bold Bachelor._ ) She had flipped through the pages and caught brief mentions of wet panties and gasping moans and been laughing at how awful it was (the "secret" appeared to be that he liked to give oral sex) and yet… she'd ended up reading one whole section of the book while rocking into one hand and turning pages with the other.

Okay, then.

She wasn't going to get completely undressed in here, but she did take off her jacket. Setting it aside, she shifted and opened her legs further so she had easier access. She brushed against herself over her jeans and let herself think about the scene in the book. A massage that turned into light, teasing touches and moved on from there, all without any face-to-face contact between the partners. She could imagine someone stroking along her spine, curving around her front to cup her breasts before moving a hand lower and pulling her back, rocking against her.

It was working, and she slid a hand under her underwear to find herself damp. It would have to do, anyway, and her strokes grew more purposeful, her posture changing as she focused on chasing the feeling. She'd have to be quiet, because Regina was listening, and that thought actually helped, now that she was on her way, so to speak. She was getting close, and she had a hand against her mouth and this was so weird, but she was going to come, she pushed harder-

-only to have the mood fall apart for no reason at all, her orgasm slipping away as if she'd never been close.

She almost groaned, but caught herself just in time.

Well, she was already partially aroused and wet, so it wasn't like she was starting from square one. She wriggled her jeans down over her butt and, after a moment's consideration for her aching knees, lay down on the dusty floor.

It was easier like this, and after a couple of seconds, she was stroking evenly and firmly, and she wasn't being as quiet as she should but she couldn't quite care enough to stop, and this time, it was _so_ going to work and fuck Regina, because she wasn't going to try to be quiet this time. This time Emma was shaking from the built-up tension, desperately pressing into her clit with the heel of her hand while she curled two fingers inside, only she lost the rhythm and just like the first time, her climax was gone.

"Fuck," Emma said, very quietly. "Fuck fuck fuck."

After a moment or two, she sat up and propped herself against the wall, just under the shelf where the mirror shard lay.

The silence was total. Emma didn't know if Regina was listening or pretending not to listen or if the mirror was still even active. She was afraid to ask. She should really just try again-

"Emma?" Regina sounded worried and tentative.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Emma said.

"Are you-did you-"

Emma laughed bitterly. "Oh, god," she said. "I can't do this."

Silence, broken only by the sound of Emma's own breathing.

"You have to," Regina said finally. "I know you want me to pull another option out of my ass, but I don't have one. That room can only be opened one of two ways, and the second involves blood magic that I can't break."

"I know that!" Emma said. "I just can't fucking get off!"

There was a mortifying silence.

"You just need to relax-" Regina started.

"Do not tell me to relax!" Emma said. "I can't fucking believe you're actually trying to give me tips on masturbation."

"Well, maybe if you weren't an uptight prude, you wouldn't need them," Regina snapped.

Emma flipped her off, despite the fact that Regina couldn't see her. She was going to die in this room, pants around her ankles and a repetitive stress injury in her wrist, and Regina was insulting her.

As if sensing the direction of her thoughts, Regina said, "Look, if you want to wallow in self-pity because you have a little difficulty with something all fourteen-year-old boys have mastered, be my guest."

Emma threw an incredulous look somewhere in the vicinity of the the shelf. "You have got to be kidding me," she said. "You try rubbing one out with rocks digging into your bare ass while your best friend provides the snarky commentary and see how well it works for you."

There was a long silence before Regina said, in a much lower tone, "What do you need?"

Emma blinked, thrown by the abrupt change in mood. "What?"

A hint of impatience. "What do you need to," there was a beat of hesitation, and then Regina continued, "orgasm?"

Emma's mouth gaped open. Was Regina-was she offering to _help_?

"We're a little limited in options for direct assistance, of course, but I'm sure we can figure out something," Regina said.

She _was_ offering to help. Regina was offering to help get Emma off. Fuck her, but that in and of itself was more than a little helpful, or so the throb low in her belly told her.

"Emma?" Regina said, sounding worried, or nervous, or something. Emma could not possibly guess her mood at this moment.

"Uh, just really wasn't expecting that," Emma said. "I don't-you don't have to-"

"I know that," Regina said, curt.

"Right."

Another long silence stretched between them before Regina said, "I could find something to read to you or… talk you through it."

Emma tried and failed to imagine what kind of reading material Regina was offering. Did she have erotica stashed under her bed? Naughty poems? Copies of particularly imaginative Penthouse letters? She supposed there was always the internet, too. She knew Regina was comfortable around computers. She'd had a long time during the curse, after all, and suddenly Emma was insanely curious about Regina's search history. This was her chance to ask, but then if she did, she was going to know about Regina's porn preferences and Regina would know she knew, and she would also know that their interests converged in at least one way-

It made her head spin.

"Um," Emma said, feeling herself blush. "I don't-"

"Oh, for god's sake," Regina said. "Stop being so uptight and just tell me what you want me to do."

Emma thought about that. She _really_ thought about it, and then grinned. "Regina-"

Apparently Regina had been thinking about what she'd said, too. "You know what I mean."

"What are you wearing?"

"That is not funny," Regina said.

"Nothing about this is funny," Emma said, "but that was, a little. Admit it, you left that door wide open."

"I admit nothing."

Emma said "You know, if you're offering to get me off, you really should get something out of it, too."

There had been a lot of awkward silences in this conversation, but this one was in the top five. Emma had a lot of time to think through what she'd said and regret how sincere she'd ended up sounding. Even worse, she meant it. She hadn't even known that she thought of Regina that way, but now it was the only thing in her head.

When Regina finally spoke, her voice was lower in a way that had nothing to do with discretion. "Are you inviting me to join you, Emma?"

Emma swallowed.

"Because I could do that," Regina continued. "If you want-" a short pause clearly meant to let Emma appreciate how Regina's voice dripped pure sex-"me to."

Emma was rooted to the spot, completely unable to formulate a response. This had to be some kind of joke on Regina's part, but Emma really did know Regina, knew that she wouldn't be offering if she didn't mean it.

"If you say yes, I'll start by telling you how I could hear everything when you were masturbating earlier. Every breath, every stifled moan, even your fingers sliding through your wet cunt."

"Jesus, Regina."

"That's not a yes," Regina said. "If you say yes, I'll tell you how many buttons I've already undone. Do you want to know that, Emma?"

Emma couldn't imagine anything she'd ever wanted to know more. "Fuck, yes," she managed.

"All of them," Regina said. "I got hot when you asked me what I was wearing."

Emma squeezed her knees together.

"Tell me where you are," Regina said.

"Under the shelf, sitting against the wall," Emma said.

"Lie down. Are you still wearing that hideous grey shirt of yours?"

"It's not hideous!" Emma defended as she lay down, although she knew that the best that could be said for the shirt was that it was comfortable and didn't have any holes.

"It's a laundry day shirt," Regina said. "Take it off and tell me what bra you're wearing."

Emma fingered her shirt, her brain finally playing catch-up. "Regina, are you sure-"

"I don't have all day, Miss Swan. I have to teach you to masturbate and I have to finish my work before making dinner for our son. Shirt. Off."

Emma didn't need to be told again. She pulled the shirt over her head, tucking it underneath her so her back wouldn't get rubbed raw by the rough stone floor. She gave her plain white cotton bra a cursory look before saying, "Good thing I wore my lace bra today, huh?"

Regina chuckled. "Liar."

Emma's face burned. "Oh come on! You can't possibly know-"

"Oh, Emma," Regina said. "I know you. And I know when you're lying. But it doesn't matter," she continued. "I am wearing a very expensive bra that is worth every penny. Black, of course. I know you've seen the lace edging before-I've seen you look down my shirts when you thought I wasn't paying attention. Do you remember it?"

Emma only hesitated a second before saying, "Yeah." She hadn't realized how closely she'd looked until now, but she did know the one Regina was talking about. What was the point of lying again?

"Good," Regina purred. "I took off my shirt. You know I wore a skirt today?"

Now that Emma was paying attention she could hear Regina moving around and she said, "Where are you?"

"I'm in my office," Regina answered. "I've got my skirt around my waist already-remember that lace? Now imagine the matching underwear."

Emma had no trouble with that whatsoever. "Are you sitting at your desk?"

"Not now," Regina said. "I'm on the couch. If you were here, I'd have you on your knees in front of me, your head between my legs. I'm facing the mirror so I could see you eat me out."

"Fuck," Emma said, struggling through that image. "You're watching yourself-you're going to watch yourself come."

"Well, you didn't want me to watch you," Regina said.

Emma almost-almost-told her that she'd get the mirror, but maybe that was too much-or Regina was just telling Emma what she needed to get off, and wasn't really doing what she said. She didn't really need to know, did she?

She stopped debating when Regina said, "I'm going to tell you what I'd do to you if I were there and I'd like you to follow along. Got it?"

"Yes," Emma said. She closed her eyes.

"First, I'd touch you everywhere. I'd scrape my nails along your scalp before running my fingers through your hair-do you like people playing with your hair?"

"I don't usually let-"

"You'd let me," Regina said, confidently. "You'd let me tease you with it, or grab it and use it to hold you where I wanted you while I fucked you until you screamed-"

Emma had one of her hands in her hair. She clenched a fist and closed her eyes, feeling the way her hair pulled against her scalp, wishing...

"But I'm getting ahead of myself," Regina said. "Because I was telling you about all the places I wanted to touch. Your shoulders, perhaps, and then your arms-you have beautiful arms. I've never seen your back, so that might be next, tracing down your spine all the way down, where it curves into your ass."

Emma liked her body. She knew, objectively, she was better-looking than "not bad," but hearing Regina talk about her like this was different. She _felt_ sexy, and it made her bold.

"Do you like my ass, Regina?" she asked.

A considering hum. "It looks alright in those tight jeans you wear all the time, but I'd like to see it bare. I think I'd set you on your knees and elbows and take a nice, thorough look."

Emma contemplated the hard stone floor and said, without moving an inch, "Too bad you can't see me, because I'd do that for you. Might do it anyway." She shifted her legs around so it might sound like she was turning over and propped herself up on one hip.

Regina said, "Yes. Stay like that, Emma. Tell me how wet you are."

Emma reached down between her thighs and slid her fingers over sensitive skin. "Very. I'm very wet." She considered, thought _what the hell_ , and added, "For you."

Regina groaned.

Fuck. That sounded real. "Are you touching yourself already?"

"Leading by example," Regina said. "I assume you're keeping up?"

"Oh, yes," Emma breathed.

"Good. Keep listening, and I'll let you come," Regina said. "Touch yourself the way you like it-not like you were doing earlier, because that was about getting the job done. Touch yourself like you want to show me how you want me to touch you."

Emma's fingers almost had a life of their own, and she caught her breath as she found a sensitive spot.

"There," Regina said, and Emma obliged, hearing a small whine escape her lips, feeling as if Regina really could see her, though that was impossible.

"I want-" Regina started to say, and then her breath hitched and fuck, Emma reached deeper and she wasn't thinking about anything but Regina and where her fingers were and how she sounded. She didn't think it would be much longer. She listened as Regina talked, unable to make out the words but catching the gist-harder, deeper, faster-and then she was tumbling off the edge, her hand still buried between her legs, groaning in relief as she sank down to the ground, not caring what she must look like.

She took a breath for what seemed like the first time in an hour, then another.

"Oh my god," she said. "That-" she laughed. "Do I say thank you?" She pulled up her pants and grabbed her shirt, pulling it on before standing up. She took a moment to run a hand through her hair.

She turned to the mirror. "Regina?"

It seemed like it took a little longer for Regina to respond than before. "Yes?"

"I wasn't sure you were there," Emma said. She was beginning to feel something wasn't right. "Are you-did you-"

In one awful second, she realized she hadn't heard Regina come. She said, "Oh-"

"What are you waiting for?" Regina snapped. "Get out of there."

"Oh, right," Emma said. "Let me just-" she grabbed her jacket and then the piece of mirror from the shelf, noting that Regina seemed to be completely dressed. Oh, oh god.

She tucked the mirror down by her side, feeling her face burn and blinking slightly more than normal. "I'm getting out of here before I have to do this again," she said, deciding that avoidance was the best strategy right now. She walked through the doorway with just a slight tingle from the magic that apparently decided she'd had an orgasm recently enough to pass.

In the next room, she saw the box she'd come for and picked it up, then hefted the mirror. "Got it," she said quietly.

"Good," Regina said. "Can you poof out now?"

Emma concentrated and twisted, one moment deep underground and the next outside in Storybrooke. "Yeah, I'm out," she said.

"That's good," Regina said. "I'll just-"

The mirror went dark. Emma stared at it for a second, her emotions careening out of control. She wanted to punch a hole in something or maybe just crawl into a corner and cry for an hour or two.

Her stomach twisted, and she thought _I'm going to throw up_ just before she realized that this was magic and she was being poofed somewhere and that meant Regina. She could not handle this, she was going to poof herself right back out-

Only when the smoke cleared, she was in Regina's study, and Regina was looking at her with a really strange expression. She didn't look as put together as she'd seemed through the mirror. In fact, her shirt was untucked and her hair was mussed.

The tight hold on Emma's chest loosened, just a little. "Hi," she said. "Um... what the hell's with the poofing?"

"I didn't want to do this at the office. I can't believe I… did what I did at the office."

"So you did-"

"Yes."

Well, that eased Emma's conscience somewhat. "But you didn't… finish."

"No."

"Oh," Emma said. She took a step toward Regina, who stayed put right where she was. "You know, that doesn't seem right." She took another step, glad that Regina wasn't the type to back away from a challenge. "Without your help, I never would have gotten out of there." One last step and she was close enough to touch. "I think I owe you." She raised a hand and fingered Regina's top button. "How can I ever repay you?"

Regina's eyes were dark. "I'd accept payment in kind," she said. "But I prefer a more hands-on experience."

Emma popped the button. "I think I can arrange that." She moved to the next button. "Is now good?"

Another button. Regina drew in a breath. "Now is good."

The final button gave and Emma pulled Regina's shirt open. She had not been lying about the bra and if she wasn't lying about the bra, then she probably wasn't lying about wearing a matching set.

Emma just barely kept herself from unzipping Regina's skirt, skimming her fingers along the waistband instead. "Can I make a suggestion as to location? Because I just spent more than a few minutes kneeling on hard stone and can say with absolute certainty that beds are much, much better."

In answer, Regina stepped closer and twisted her hand, poofing them both to her bedroom.

Emma blinked at the shift, barely keeping herself from taking a good look at Regina's room. She'd always been curious, but now was not the time.

She kissed Regina instead, pressing their bodies together and running her hands along her back, distracted by Regina's mouth on hers, by her hands under her shirt, her fingers skimming across hard nipples and it wasn't enough so Emma pushed Regina's shirt off her shoulders and undid the clasp on Regina's bra on the way back up.

"Yes," Regina hissed, and she fumbled for Emma's pants, working to undo the button and then the zipper, a bit ahead of herself since Emma's jeans couldn't come off before her boots.

It involved a little awkward hopping, but they managed to get rid of the boots and the pants and then Emma was out of her shirt and her bra and Regina's skirt was crumpled on the floor and they tumbled to the bed with Emma on top.

"Okay?" Emma asked, propping herself up with an elbow, admiring the flush in Regina's cheeks and chest, the way her breasts rose and fell with her breathing.

"Emma, touch me now, or so help me-"

Emma kissed her, and then kissed her way down Regina's body, noting every time Regina drew in a breath or clutched at her arms or turned toward her fingers. She shifted down the bed and moved in, pausing as Regina's fingernails scraped her scalp. She looked up, surprised to see that Regina looked nervous.

Emma smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Regina's thighs, one after the other, running her hands up the backs of Regina's legs and over her butt, massaging her on the way back down.

"You liked listening to me," Emma said. "You wanted to watch."

Regina's eyes were dark. "No," she said. "I wanted to touch."

Emma shook her head to clear it before leaning forward and biting Regina's thigh, almost to the crease where it met her body. Regina moaned, so Emma did it again on the other side, laving both the marks she'd left with her tongue.

"I want to taste you. Spread your legs," Emma said.

Regina complied, and Emma held her open, using her tongue in long, flat strokes, teasing, tasting, mapping the contours of Regina's body. She was wet, getting wetter, and fuck, but Emma wished she had been in that room with her.

"Yes," Regina said. "There, and more-" a groan, and then her fingers tightened in Emma's hair almost painfully. "Fuck, yes, just a little-god, Emma," and it was a steady stream of feedback that made her stomach tighten, especially when it devolved into little pants and moans as she brought Regina right to the edge, her every muscle taut, her legs shaking.

Emma kept the hard rhythm she'd set, and Regina came completely silently, her body taut from her neck to her toes, her back arching off the bed.

Regina pushed her head away and Emma, guessing it was too much, crawled back up to lay beside her.

Her lips were swollen, her face flushed, and she was looking at Emma with an expression that wavered between wary and defiant.

Emma wasn't sure how to interpret that look. She decided to go for broke. "So… you wanna do this again sometime? I think I could pencil in a working lunch tomorrow. Or today. Or actually I'm free tonight, if you are. No pressure, though."

Regina had lost her guarded look and moved back into the "you're an idiot" look Emma knew so well. She sighed and said, "Emma-"

"I just want to make it clear that that was awesome and I think we should do it a lot more often."

Regina regarded her silently for a few seconds. Emma resisted the urge to cover herself. Or flee. Finally, Regina held up a hand and made a quick motion. A poof of smoke and she had her cell phone in her hand. Still looking at Emma, she swiped the screen and dialed a number.

"Yes, it's me. I think I'll take the rest of the day off. No, everything's fine. I'll be in at my normal time tomorrow. You can go home after you reschedule-yes. Thank you, I will." Regina ended the call and tossed her phone aside.

Emma grinned. "No time like the present?"

"You talk too much."

"You have a better idea for what I should be doing with my mouth?" Emma challenged.

Regina pushed her onto her back and climbed over her. "Oh, no. By all means, keep talking." She nipped at Emma's neck and then licked over the bite and along her neck all the way up to her earlobe.

"Me?" Emma raised her eyebrows, still smiling. "You're the one who wouldn't shut up-'Yes, Emma, there, Emma, a little to the left and straight on 'til morning, Emma-'"

Regina was working her way back down again, fingers and lips and these little bites that were definitely leaving marks, and it was getting harder to concentrate, let alone speak, but Emma tried.

"You're very demanding, actually. Not that I mind, I like-"

Regina used her teeth on a particularly sensitive spot and Emma lost her train of thought for a moment. "Uh…"

"What were you saying, dear?" Emma followed Regina's prompting and turned onto her stomach, rewarded immediately by smooth pressure on the backs of her legs from her knees up to her butt.

"I like… when you boss me around…" Emma said.

"So do I," Regina said from somewhere behind her, and Emma knew she'd made a tactical error somewhere, but honestly, she was a little busy right now and she could worry about the details later.

"Fuck," she said, and then, in a flash of brilliance, as Regina's fingers ghosted almost where she wanted them: "Fuck me. Like you said-"

"I will," Regina said,, her voice low and her breath hot on Emma's ear. "But you're going to have to ask me nicely."

Emma whined. "Please, Regina," she said.

"Please what?"

"Please, please fuck me."

"Since you asked so nicely…" Regina said. But she didn't immediately move, instead sitting even farther back. "On your knees, Miss Swan."

That she could do. She was completely exposed and had a moment of doubt, but-

"That's what I thought," Regina said.

"Too many donuts?" Emma quipped, trying to sound like she was just making a joke and not worried in the slightest.

Regina chuckled and smoothed her hands across Emma's backside. "Your ass follows through nicely on the promise your jeans make. Now stop fishing." She spread Emma's cheeks and said. "Let's see if you're wet enough for fucking."

If she wasn't before, she was now. Regina's fingers parted her and moved along her folds to her clit with unerring precision. Emma shifted so her legs were wider apart, looking back to see Regina with a look of fierce concentration on her face. Emma almost came right then.

"Oh my god," Emma said. She closed her eyes and rocked back.

Regina grabbed her hip with her other hand. "You move when I tell you to." Fingers pressed against her opening. "Understand?"

Emma managed a "Yes," and then it was all she could do to keep still as Regina plunged two fingers into her, over and over until she was shaking with the need to move, whimpering at each thrust and wanting to come but also wanting this to never, ever end.

"Good," Regina said, and she was close behind her, and then she added another finger and Emma cried out and couldn't help herself, collapsing onto her forearms.

"Please," she heard herself say. "Please, please, please-"

Regina brought her other hand around and pressed hard on her clit and Emma's vision went white even as Regina kept fucking her and she started to come down and then came again-which, okay, she'd done before but not that often. She collapsed onto the bed, pressing her legs together and working to catch her breath. Once she had it, she rolled so she could get ahold of Regina and tug her down on top.

"Well, I didn't see that coming," Emma said.

Regina sniffed. "That's always your problem," she said. "Lack of foresight." She shifted to the side but tucked herself into Emma's arms. Nice.

"Hmm," Emma said, not bothering to engage with that mild criticism. "Leave that to you." she yawned, feeling lethargy in every inch of her body. She poked Regina's side. "You lied earlier."

"What?"

"You said you wouldn't enjoy this, either."

Regina huffed. "And you'd said we'd never speak of this again."

"Yeah, I'm revising that statement," Emma replied, her face buried in Regina's hair. It smelled really good. "Unless you have an objection."

"For once, nothing comes to mind," Regina said. "We'll have to negotiate about the cuddling, though. I'm not a fan, personally."

"Uh huh," Emma said as Regina burrowed more deeply into Emma's side. Emma pulled up a throw blanket from the end of the bed and covered them as best she could.

"I really do need to make dinner," Regina said sleepily.

"We'll order in."

That idea seemed to meet with approval, because Regina didn't answer. Her breathing evened out and Emma took the opportunity to come up with plans for later. At the very least, she was going to need a shower; she was probably still a little grimy from the maze and sticky from the sex. She fell asleep wondering how big Regina's shower was.


End file.
